


The Good Place

by xXSangreXx



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Afterlife, Car Accidents, Death, F/M, Modern AU, Olaf is human, Smut, Sort of follows the outline of The Good Place, Soulmates, accidental murder?, guilt and regret are common feelings in this fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSangreXx/pseuds/xXSangreXx
Summary: Taking his last breath, he felt himself drift into darkness, accepting his fate...The next thing he knew, calming elevator music was playing. Opening his eyes, Hans read the off-putting words on the wall: Welcome! Everything is fine. Reluctantly, he nodded his head in mindless agreement, feeling awfully calm. 'Is hell a waiting room?' He thought.





	1. Everything is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, The Good Place is seriously an awesome show and since Kristen Bell was in it I was like 'hey why not a frozen fic with hans' so this got made. It may fall along with the plot of the show at first but it will churn out into something more.

Taking his last breath, he felt himself drift into darkness accepting his fate...

The next thing he knew, calming elevator music was playing. Opening his eyes, Hans read the off-putting words on the wall: Welcome! Everything is fine. Reluctantly, he nodded his head as a calm feeling came over him. 'Is hell a waiting room?' Hans thought as his eyes wondered around the room. 

Two lamps accompanied each side of the leather couch that Hans had found himself in. A black vase filled with orchids and lilies sat in one corner while a statue depicting a veiled woman occupied the other corner. Hans also took notice of the one mahogany door. 

As if the door had just read his mind, it opened revealing a short, gleeful blonde man in a white suit decorated with black buttons. "Welcome Hans," the shorter man said. Hans couldn't help but politely smile back even if the strange man's smile was a little too big for comfort. And how did he know his name? "You must have hundreds of questions, or at least ten, so why don't you just hop on in here and we'll get started." The strange man said. Since there was nowhere else to go, Hans complied and the followed him into the room. The man gestured towards the dark red chair for Hans to sit in as he took his seat behind the large black desk. 

"I hate to break it to you, but you're dead, Hans." The man said, looking through a file. "But don't worry, it's fun here. It's fun." He reassured with an annoying laugh. Taking a deep breath, Hans leaned forward, crossing his arms. "If I'm dead, does that mean you're God? Is this heaven?" Hans asked, raising an eyebrow.

The man giggled again and shook his head. "Noo, I'm not God. I'm Olaf! And technically, you could say this is heaven, but we like to call it the Good Place," Olaf explained. Hans nodded as Olaf went on to explain how the Good Place worked. But he wasn't exactly listening, being too distracted by the fact that he actually made it into the good place.

This had to be a mistake. After everything Hans had done. All his scamming and fraud. The business his family had run that took millions of dollars from others. His constant rude and cocky attitude towards other. Hans knew he was a spoiled, selfish, and vain brat, but he kept his mouth shut. 'I better not screw this up, who knows what happens in the bad place. I made it here, I'm going to stay here.' Hans thought, relaxing in his seat as he continued to listen to Olaf speak.

"Well, should I take you on a tour?" Olaf asked, pushing his seat back and standing up. "Of course," Hans replied as he stood up and followed Olaf to the same door. As Olaf turned the door knob, looking back at Hans with that odd toothy grin. Stepping back in surprise, Hans silently cursed as what was the waiting room was now a lively little town.

The two men stepped outside and began walking. Hans took notice of the people of all ages shopping, laughing, talking to each other. 'They're all dead like me..' Hans grimly thought as they passed two children eating ice cream. Olaf grinned and clapped his hands together as he watched Hans, believing he was eyeing the ice cream and not in a small form of shock that the children were dead. "Ohh, you like ice cream? Because we basically live off ice cream here! But don't worry, because we also have any other food you could possibly want." Olaf exclaimed. He continued to talk about food and how everything sort of wasn't real but also sort of was real, how anything was possible to certain limits but to not let limits limit you. Needless to say, it was all confusing to Hans but not as confusing as what Olaf was about to say once they stopped at a three story apartment building colored a dark green. "Let's meet your soulmate!" Olaf said, knocking on the door. "Wait, what?" Hans said, furrowing his eyebrows. A soulmate? As he thought about it, he did recall Olaf speaking briefly about how everyone had a soulmate that they spent their afterlife with. 'Oh god, she's dead too.' Hans thought, realizing if he hadn't of died he would of gone an entire life without meeting the one. 

He held his breath waiting for someone to answer the door. After a minute or so of awkwardly waiting, Olaf turned back to Hans, "She could be out, we can come back lat--" The sound of something crashing inside caught their attention following footsteps at the door. When the door opened, Hans knew this place was heaven because right in front of him was an angel. 

The girl opened the door wider as she tucked her ginger hair behind her ear. Hans took a good look at her, specifically the chocolate batter that was all over her dress and cheek. "Oh, hi. Gosh, I'm so sorry, I was making some brownies and then you knocked but I had to set the timer and the next thing I know the bowl fell over and here I am and here you are." The girl rambled, leaning against the door. "Won't you come in?" She said, taking a step out of the way. Olaf and Hans followed her into the house. 

As Olaf and the girl spoke, Hans took a look around. It was well decorated, to his taste at least. There were shelves of books and knick-knacks, some Hans believed were picked just for him others, he guessed, were more of her taste. Hans turned his attention back to the girl, who also glanced towards him, politely smiling as Olaf began to introduce them. "Well, of course you two must be dying to meet each other. Anna this is, of course, your soulmate, Hans. And Hans, this is Anna. I personally believe you to will be the soulmates of soulmates here." Olaf said, smiling in between them. Hans kept his eyes on Anna, barely listening to Olaf yet again. He couldn't help himself, she seemed to radiate warmth. 

And it seemed Anna couldn't take her eyes off Hans either, she couldn't believe she was finally meeting her soulmate. She had only been in the Good Place for a couple of weeks, but she felt lonely seeing everyone else with their partners. Finally the house that had been made for both of them would feel less empty.

"Now I truly would love to stay, but I have a lot to do." Olaf said with a sigh. "It's hard to be a caretaker, can't really spend time with just one person. Have to make my rounds, but we really should hang out more, have a movie night, get some ice cream, dinner..." Olaf listed off suggestion as he made his out of the house, leaving the two of them alone. 

Hans turned to Anna, not knowing what to say. Too many thoughts were running through his head, he wanted to ask her so much. Would it be rude to ask how she died? They had only just met, but she was his soulmate. Or was she? Hans knew he didn't belong in the Good Place, but did that make them soulmates still or what? Could he trust her? And tell her the truth that there was no way he belonged in the Good Place?

He searched for something to say, but Anna beat him to it. 

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked.

Perhaps he could wait a bit to tell her the truth.

"Sure."


	2. Playing It Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Hans quickly grow close.

_Play it cool, play it cool, play it cool_ , Hans repeated this in his head as Anna led him to the kitchen. He suppressed a gasp when he saw how much of a mess had been made. Chocolate flooded the floor and tabletop, the bowl was sitting upside down on the oven as the remainder slowly dripped down the side of the oven. Hans felt like he had entered a crime scene from Candyland. Sensing his surprise, Anna nervously brushed her hair behind her ear, rubbing her neck as she took the scene in as well. "I-i just knew the moment Olaf knocked that it would be you and I just got so overwhelmed and too excited." She explained, blush spreading across her freckled cheeks.

"It's okay, accidents happen," Hans assured her with a smile as he rolled up the sleeves of his navy blue sweater. While Anna began to clean up the oven, Hans headed towards the sink, grabbing a damp dishtowel before kneeling down and cleaning the batter off the floor. Though he did find Anna incredibly captivating, he could not shake off how clumsy she was. _That's probably what killed her._  It was dark to think of that, but Hans couldn't help it. He didn't want to pry but at the same time he was curious to know how she died. After cleaning the batter off the floor, Hans decided he would wait until they were closer to ask her how she died, gain her trust. He stood up, wiping his hands on his pants and turned to look at Anna, who was now cleaning the chocolate off her face and dress as best as she could.

_Play it cool, play it safe_ , Hans couldn't risk messing this up, she was perfect. He knew seeing a girl like Anna when he was alive would have made him crazy in love.  His family was heavily involved in corporations and business, there was never any down time to really relax. It had always been business parties, meetings, suits, and stiff business talk all his life since he graduated college. Any woman Hans was romantically associated with was for business and business only. His father would set him up with another CEO's daughter in hopes for making a deal. Or Hans's brothers would push him towards the newly-single attorney for a coffee date in hopes of her giving away leads on business ventures that would help them. It was never romance, only business, which had made Hans cold towards the thought of true love. It was a joke to him, love didn't seem real. And even now, Hans felt this couldn't be real. After all, him being here was a mistake so maybe Anna really wasn't his soulmate. But the house was supposed to fit both of their personalities-- which it did and from what he remembered Olaf saying, the neighborhood had been planned with every little detail in mind. He'd have to search more behind the curtain to figure it all out. But right now he had to take it easy, figure out how this phase of his existence worked, and especially what the unspoken "Bad Place" was like...

Hans was now rinsing the dishtowel out when Anna came over to rinse the batter bowl, pulling him out of his long train of thought. He shuffled to the side, allowing her some room to rinse it out, and quietly they finished up the chore. As he turned the water off, Hans looked over at Anna. "Oh, you missed a spot," He said, dotting the chocolate off of her nose with his finger before he quickly cleaned it off with his finger. Anna giggled, finding herself blushing as she turned away to make the coffee. Smirking, Hans sat down at the kitchen table. He was doing good, he just had to keep up the soulmate charade.

A few minutes later, Anna sat down with two hot cups of coffee, a cup of cream, and sugar. Hans pulled his cup closer to him, encircling it between his hands and savoring the warmth while Anna mixed in a spoonful of sugar and some cream. "So, I guess we should get to know each other," Anna piped up after taking a sip of coffee. Hans nodded his head as he stared down at his coffee, too hot for him to drink right now. "Why don't you start?" Hans asked, leaning forward, his attention entirely on her.  

"Okay," Anna said, shuffling in her seat. "I grew up in the north, my father worked as the town's sheriff and my mother homeschooled my sister and I. After my sister graduated high school, my parents let me go to a public high school starting freshman year. And I was attending my sophomore year of college until I was driving home for winter break and--"

"Stop!" Hans cut in, holding his hands up, his eyes wide for a moment before he relaxed. Anna stared at him, quizzically, before reaching down for her cup, biting her lip out of nervous habit. "I mean, how about we don't talk about our lives ended? Does that really matter, I mean, we're here now. It doesn't seem good to dwell on something so- - so tragic when we can be spending this afterlife together, in bliss. Moving on, I think, will help us be happier." Hans explained. Anna remained silent, her expression was neutral, which worried Hans. "And I'm sure there's more interesting things about you then just that. What was something you _truly loved_ to do?" He added, leaning closer. He could tell she was thinking when she looked to the side, turning her head.

"Well, I always enjoyed art, I mean, I was never good at it, but I  _loved_ going to the museum when I was really little with my sister and mother. I don't know the paintings just spoke to me, it was powerful. As I grew, I began collecting little paintings and prints of well-known famous art." Anna explained, the glimmer of delight and passion in her eyes made Hans genuinely smile. 

"But, whenever I tried my own hand at painting it was just, well a disaster." Anna said with a nervous laugh.

He joined in with her laughter before saying, "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time here to paint, they may have classes." 

...

The two began to open up a little more about themselves as they continued to chat. Two coffees each in, they especially bonded over their siblings.

Anna spoke about how she intensely hated being homeschooled, "I had _no_ friends, even though my sister was homeschooled too, we were never in the same room."

Hans related her sibling misfortune to his own. "Try having twelve older brothers, and not being close to any of them. I was the butt of every joke, no sympathy for the youngest." Anna raised her mug to toast to his last sentence.

...

Anna also explained to Hans what exactly the Good Place was. Everything she said was basically verbatim of what Olaf had told Hans earlier. However Hans was having an easier time listening to Anna than him. What Hans gathered was that the Good Place was split up into different neighborhoods that had the most compatible people placed in each neighborhood, to be a harmonized community. Each neighborhood was built to entertain and accommodate everyone, this was the same with the houses. Soulmates lived together, their houses made to blend both of their tastes. Olaf had mentioned that since this was the first neighborhood that he was to design, he was given limited space which was why soulmates already lived together. 

The two talked about almost everything, feeling comfortable with each other. Hans found himself genuinely enjoying her company. They talked more and more until it was late afternoon and their stomachs began to growl, the coffee and cookies unable to hold them over. Neither Hans or Anna had realized how closely their chairs had shifted, they were only inches apart now.

Sitting back, Hans set his empty mug on the table. "Do they have good restaurants here, in the afterlife?" He asked with a joking look. Anna hid a smile, slightly shaking her head. "It's the Good Place, everything is good here." She answered.

"Good, because I don't feel like cooking."

...

Thirty minutes later, Anna and Hans found themselves walking down the street, arms linked, headed for the restaurant. 

When they walked in, they were greeted by an oddly pale maitre'd who quietly shuffled them to a table. Taking their seats, they both noticed how empty the restaurant was. A violin piece was being played by another incredibly pale woman in the corner, but that was all the company they had. Hans muffled a cough as he opened the menu, only three things were listed:

_The Best Drink You Ever Had_

_The Meal That Made You Most Satisfied_

_Dessert That Will Never Make You Full No Matter How Many Servings You Have_

Both of them laughed as they set aside the menus, a waiter immediately strolling out of the kitchen door, taking their menus away as he set down two drinks. Anna thanked the waiter, but he paid no attention, instead making his way back to the kitchen. 

"I really thought this place would be more, well, lively." Hans said, taking a sip of his drink. 

Anna shifted in her seat. "Perhaps someone threw a party? They do that a lot here." She remarked, eyeing the restaurant's romantical decor.

"With everyone there but us?" Hans asked,frowning a little as a tinge of bitterness crept up on him because they were not invited to the party.

Anna gave him a polite smile. "It's probably not a party then. There's a lot of restaurants in this neighborhood. I'm sure the other people felt like something different." But Hans wasn't exactly listening to her, instead he was looking out the window as Olaf, wearing a party hat and covered in streamers, hopped down the street, gleefully. As fate would have it, Olaf caught Hans's eye and waved to the both of them before waltzing into the restaurant. 

"Well, look at you two, already hitting it off!" He said, his grin uncomfortably wide. "Oh, I knew you two would click easily." Olaf added, patting them both on the back.

"Where have you been Olaf?" Hans asked, glancing at Anna with a playful told-you-so look.

"Ooh, there was this party down the street, no big deal. Everyone else was there, sort of a big get together. It was a lot of fun, sad that you two had to miss it, but I'll definitely make sure you're invited next time." Olaf quickly explained, giving Hans another pat on the back before rushing out of the building and down the street.

Hans let out of a breath of relief as he leaned on the table, relieved that Olaf was gone. There was something about the short man that was so unnerving, like he wasn't sure what he was doing in his body.

Anna worriedly studied Hans's expression. "You're not upset about not going to the party, are you?" She asked, a sympathetic smile played on her lips. Hans raised his head and shook it. "Oh, no, I..." He started to say before leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. "Well, I don't know. I'm here fore less than a day and I already feel a little left out, y'know?" He said, thinking about their early conversation in the kitchen, he knew Anna was no stranger to being left out. 

It took a while for Anna to respond, due to the waiter returning with two plates of food. After he left, Anna spoke up. "I guess so, yes. It has been lonely around here for me, everyone else already had their soulmates so I have been feeling shut out from all the fun." She explained, playing dully with her food. 

Hans cleared his throat and set his fork down. "Well, I'm here now and I'll make sure you're never shut out of anything." He promised. Anna blushed, reaching for the napkin in her lap to fiddle with. 

"Okay, I know this sounds crazy, but I've never felt so right with anyone until today." She started to say. "Like, I've had a couple of boyfriends and crushes and they were nice to some point, but this feels so genuine." She said, gesturing her hand between the both of them.  _Oh my god, she's fallen for me already_ , Hans thought. 

"Anna, we are soulmates," Hans said, a grin playing on his lips. "I'd hate for you to feel anything but that." He added, semi-joking before leaning in closer. "But honestly Anna, I do feel the same about you. I've had a corrupt vision of love and relationships, everything about it seemed fake until I met you too."  _Oh no, I'm not even lying about this._ Anna giggled, shifting in her seat. They continued eating until both of them felt like their hunger for food had been replaced with another need. They both could feel it, but it wasn't a bad or selfish need.

For Anna, she felt comfortable with Hans. Of course, she wasn't a virgin. But when she had done it with her boyfriends in the past, she always felt like something was missing. Real attraction. The same went for Hans, he did it for selfish reasons or to get his family ahead in the business, it was nothing special. This, between them, was different.

Neither of them spoke, they both knew what was up. Hans got up from his chair and Anna automatically followed him as they walked out of the restaurant (there was no need to pay, money didn't exist in the Good Place). They walked closer to each other, Hans holding Anna close to him, his arm around her side. The two made their hustled their way back to their shared town house, walking in-sync to the front door. When they finally reached it, Hans went for the kiss as he fumbled to get the door open, distracted by how soft Anna's lips were. 

Once it was open, they squeezed inside, not allowing the kiss to break. Hans gently pushed Anna against the door as they continued to make out for a few minutes. Finally, but hesitantly, he pulled away, his eyes darkening. "You want this, right? You don't want to wait?" He asked, holding her by the shoulder. Anna shook her head. "I want this, I need you." She answered, attempting to pull him into another kiss. Hans accepted it, gladly. His tongue slipping into her mouth as he moved them towards the stairs and fumbled with the buttons on her sweater. Once he got it off, she pulled away, with a quick kiss to his cheek, grabbing her sweater and running up the stairs. Hans felt like an animal as he rushed up the steps behind her, holding onto the rail as he turned and followed-suit to the bedroom. 

Anna jumped onto the bed, throwing the sweater at Hans as he closed the door and kicked off his shoes and socks. Anna was occupied with trying to pry off her own shoes and pantyhose when Hans bounced onto the bed, attacking her neck with kisses. He helped her out of the pantyhose as she kicked her shoes off the bed. Her fingers ruffled through Hans's auburn hair as he massaged his way up her thighs. They locked lips again as she now fumbled with her bra strap. Hans stopped attacking her lips to help her and, in the meantime, get his clothes off too. Their clothes were thrown all over the room, but all the two redheads could care about now was each other. 

They continued their previous position with Hans gently teasing her again. He gently ran his fingers over her slit, kissing all over her freckled neck and shoulders. Hans, began to tease her core, pressing a finger in carefully before he realized how wet she was. Easily, he slipped in a finger, thrusting in and out at a quick pace while softly massaging her clit, earning a loud moan from Anna. While he was busy preparing her, Anna took hold of his impressively-sized dick, stroking it to match his pace.

"Oh, Anna," Hans groaned before leaning down to kiss her. "Are you ready?" He asked, pulling her hand away from his cock and aligning it at the entrance of her cunt.

"Yes," Anna breathed out, wrapping her legs around his waist. Slowly, Hans thrusted into her, wanting them both to adjust before he set a quick rhythm. Taking her hands in his, he pinned her to the bed, continuing to thrust into her as they shared a kiss. Anna moaned into his mouth, the vibration sending a chill through Hans's body as he quickened the pace. Breaking the kiss, he moved a hand down to rub her clit, making Anna jump. He felt so good inside her, he never felt so alive even though they were both dead. Groaning, Hans ran his other hand threw Anna's hair, smoothing it down. They were both going to have terrible bed head in the morning.

They both felt like they could last forever in the bed with each other. Until Hans began to pay attention to attention her clit again and the thrusts became sporadic. Soon, Anna began to twist and shake as her climax approached. She was shaking and moaning, but Hans held her close, nibbling her earlobe as he whispered into ear until she came down from her high. It wasn't long till Hans, while endlessly moaning, plunged his cock into her core, coming deep inside her as they shared another passionate kiss. 

The two held onto each other closely for a few minutes, before Hans reluctantly pulled out of her and moved to the side. Wrapping the blankets around themselves, they embraced each other, whispering to each other how much they were meant to be until they both drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed. Sort of feel like this was kind of cheesy, but I wanted to write it out. May come back and edit it, but not sure yet. Thanks again for reading. Hoping to update at least twice a month.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for abandoning this. I had a clear idea for this chapter but I just wasn't able to write it correctly until now. Sorry if it's a little short. By the way, I'm thinking this fic will be around 10 chapters? Maybe a little less, not sure. But I hope you guys enjoy and thank you so much for the kudos and reads.

Hans woke up with his head feeling damp. He thought that since he was in the Good Place, his dreams would get better, that wasn't case.

He was entangled with limbs, some were his, the others belonged to the girl drooling on his hair, hence the damp forehead.  _Anna_ , he let out a sigh,  _an angel_ , he thought as he tightened his hold on her, relishing the quiet morning. Hans had never felt more secure, his one night stands were never like this. His partners would usually leave him in the bed to wake up cold and alone, once a girl took the cash from his wallet. He ran his hand up and down Anna's back, slowly, enjoying the comfort and warmth radiating from her. He didn't want to get up but there was no way he could fall back asleep, not after that nightmare at least.

Carefully, he eased his way out of her hold, covering the slumbering girl with sheets so she wouldn't be cold. He turned towards his closet and started to grab some clothes. He had only taken a glance yesterday at his things, but the clothes had been made to his taste, some were recreations of what he had when he was alive. As he silently shut the closet door, Hans wondered how long it took for Olaf to plan everything out, was it like this for all the residents?

He headed towards the bathroom, flipping the light switch and throwing his clothes onto the bathroom counter. He unbuttoned the pajamas he had thrown on in the middle of the night when he got cold, and stepped into the shower. He let the hot water heat up before he stepped in. The hot water stung his neck and back as he silently sighed, washing away Anna's drool off his hair. He reached for the shampoo, the brand he always used on earth, and began massaging his scalp. When he closed his eyes, he could see his dream again. 

_Hans was driving at night, down a town road. It was only midnight but he was in a small town, just passing through towards the city. He had a meeting in the morning but he still decided to stop at a dive bar and guzzle down a few drinks. He had had a dispute with one of his brothers over the meeting and just wanted to get that out of his system._

_He was having some trouble keeping control of the road, it was winter and the road had ice covering parts of it. Steadying his wheel, he yawned. 'Why did I drive so far out?' He thought. The road seemed to double and he was having trouble focusing. Still, he wanted to get back to the big city as fast as possible so he hit the gas petal._

_And then he saw headlights and the his windshield shattering, the sound of metal crumpling ringing in his ears._

_..._

_Emergency lights flashed as responders moved Hans onto a gurney into the ambulance. He turned his head up, catching the glimpse of a girl in another gurney, her ginger hair had blood in it. The EMT put his head down. "Don't move." Hans closed his eyes, his head ringing, the EMTs' voices were fading._

_..._

_Hans could hear beeping, his heart monitor was going at a slow pace. He could also hear one of his brothers in the room, talking to someone on the phone, it sounded like Ivan, the third oldest. "The woman died almost on impact, her parents might sue him if he ever wakes up. He's been in critical condition for weeks now, there's no way he'll get out of it. I say we had morphine until he's gone and offer the family three times the sum of money to cover the car damage and funeral. Then there won't be a problem for the company."_

_He wished he could get up but he couldn't. He could barely feeling the breathing tube, wires, and bandages that covered him. Hans was going to die at the hands of his brothers for the company and he was unable to stop them._

_There was nothing he could do, so he went back to his slumber._

Hans clenched his jaw as he opened his eyes again, the water was cold. He quickly finished showering and dried off. After shaving and getting dressed, he stepped outside of the bathroom and walked downstairs, towards the kitchen.

Anna was sitting in a green robe at the coffee table, sipping coffee and looking out the window. The glow of the sun surrounded her like a halo and when she turned to greet him, she lit up brighter than the sun. 

"I never thought the dawn would be more beautiful than it is on earth," She said softly.

Hans smiled, but inside he was nervous because when he looked at her all he could see was the blood splattering on her face and hair. He had killed her, and yet last night they made love.

"Are you okay? You like you've seen a ghost." Anna said, her voice turning concerned. 

Hans cleared his throat and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just startled this isn't all a dream, I guess. Do you want me to make breakfast?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments, kudos, and views! and waiting patiently for the update, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and are excited for what comes next. Thanks again! I really appreciate it

Rushing breakfast wasn't the best thing to do for Hans. He had burnt the bagels, overcooked the bacon, and over-seasoned the hashbrowns. Normally, he was an expert at breakfast foods however, the meal today was unconvincing.

But Anna didn't complain at all, and if she did hate every bite of it, she was very good at hiding it. She did notice that Hans was avoiding eye-contact with her. Was he ashamed of last night? What they did after knowing each other for just one day? She wasn't sure how to bring it up to him. Instead, after their quiet breakfast, while gathering her plate and mug, Anna took a moment to lean in and kiss Hans's cheek, hoping that would reassure him everything was fine, at least to her.

"Anna, I think I'm going to talk to Olaf today, I'm still not sure how this place works." Hans said, standing up to place his dishes in the dishwasher alongside Anna's. As Anna backed out of his way, she nodded her head, knowing Olaf knows more about the Good Place then anyone else did. 

"Okay, maybe we could go get lunch later or see if there's an event going on, they love having get-togethers here." She suggested.

"Sounds great, I'll find you later." Hans said, giving her a peck on the cheek before heading for the back door. 

When he stepped outside, the bright light from the sun hit him, making him groan, it was too bright. Hans, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets looked around the neighborhood, taking it in. Olaf had rushed him yesterday so he didn't get too good of a look. But flowers were blooming everywhere and the houses and shops were all bright pastels. There were no cars, the streets were just wide sidewalks. As he passed some neighbors, they all cheerfully nodded their heads in greeting, Hans politely smiled back. 

What stood out to him the most was how  _quiet_ the neighborhood was. The neighbors, if they were even talking, were whispering but doing so as if it were normal. There wasn't any music playing or loud noises. It was all quiet, he couldn't stand how quiet it was, it reminded him of being left alone by his older brothers or how he would walk into a room and they would all go silent or ignore him. Hans continued through the town feeling uneasy, finding the square. Everything was still, like a painting. Those sitting on the patios silently enjoyed the day, taking slow sips of coffee or eating frozen yogurt that would never melt.

Hans paused, unsure of where to actually begin looking for Olaf. A loud, high-pitched and chipper hum accompanied by an odd pattern of footsteps made Hans turn, seeing Olaf make his way down a steep sidewalk. Olaf was the exact opposite of everything around him, he was bouncing around and shouting with glee. When he spotted Hans, he excitement doubled. 

"Hans!" Olaf shouted, jumping right in front of him. Hans took a step back in surprise.

"Hey Olaf," His tone rather dull as he took his hands out of his pockets. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Well, I have to be on my way to the events square, we're planning a little bash soon, but we can talk on the way." Olaf said, turning a corner, Hans hesitantly followed.

"Okay, sure.." Hans said, quietly as he rubbed his chin. "So I was wondering, what would happen if two soulmates went to different places? Like one went to the good place and the other, well, the not-so-good place? Will they just continue alone for the rest of existence?" He asked, staring down at the pavement.

"Oh silly, two soulmates help make eachother what they are, they will always go anywhere the other goes. Soulmates are practically the same, they click." Olaf said, stopping to turn towards Hans, the ever-present smile plastered on his face.

"But, what if that's not the case, what if one soulmate actually belonged in the Bad Place and the other one was supposed to be in the Good Place? If all soulmates are meant to be together forever, could the Bad Place soulmate end up in the Good Place?" Hans asked, his eyebrows furrowed together showing his confusion.

Olaf held a finger up, waving it has he chuckled before he poked Hans in the chest twice. "Don't worry about it, okay?" He said, "You're here, in the Good Place, why question that?" He said before turning towards the direction he was headed and skipping away.

Hans was dumbfounded. He scoffed and shook his head as he headed back towards his and Anna's townhouse.

It felt even quieter.

He didn't want to return just yet so he went as far out as he could and found a lake, he walked around it and found the perfect rock for skipping rocks. He tossed it out as far as he could, listening to it skip before he looked back down at the shoreline. The rock reappeared. Hans tilted his head in confusion before skipping it again and looking down. It shimmered on the ground before it reappeared, confirming Hans wasn't hallucinating.

"What is this place," He murmured, kicking it and some more rocks into the lake before he walked away, not waiting to see if they'd reappear.

He quickly made his way back to the townhouse, slowly opening up the front door. He could hear Anna humming as he shuffled off his coat and began walking up the stairs towards the kitchen. 

Anna was preoccupied with watering some plants at the windowsill, he couldn't help but watch her, leaning against the doorframe.

She was so innocent and he wanted nothing for her but goodness. How could he live with her with this guilt weighing under him? 

Hans was caught up in his thoughts when Anna turned around, smiling when she saw him.

"There you are! You took so long that I went ahead and made sandwiches." She said, reaching for a plate on the counter as she walked towards the table.

"They look great." He commented walking towards her, he took her hands in his once she set the plate down and softly kissed her cheek.

He had to tell her, but it could wait for now.


	5. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, sorry about the wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I am so excited for what's going on eeeee. btw, there is a sex scene in this chapter, albeit a little rushed. Enjoy!!!!! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS, KUDOS, AND VIEWS it means so much!!

The sandwiches were long forgotten now as Hans' kisses advanced. He felt he had to make it up to Anna for acting so stand-offish that morning.

She was relieved to see him come back, anxious that he was thrown off by her the night before, that she made a mistake by sleeping with him, having just met him that day, or if she accidentally drooled on Hans during their sleep--which she was prone to do. 

Anna was delighted and instantly perked up as they continued to kiss. Soon, the two made their way up the stairs, holding onto each other and the rail so neither would fall because they were too busy kissing to pay attention.

They weren't as shy as they were the night before. Hans eagerly unzipped the green dress Anna was wearing as they made their way to the bed. They took a couple of moments from kissing to finish getting their clothes off, it was taking too long and neither of them wanted to wait any longer. 

When they were both bare, Anna sat in Hans' lap, her hands holding onto his shoulders tightly as he kissed down her neck, leaving marks amongst her freckled shoulders. Her hands combed through his rich auburn hair as he held her close, never wanting to let her go. Lust got the better of him as Hans moved a hand down towards her nether regions, petting her softly to prepare her. Anna's hushed moans tickled his ear as she grew wetter. He was able to slip a couple of fingers inside of her, to Anna's delight, as he stroked her clit with his thumb.

After a couple of minutes, Anna moved a hand down, placing it on Hans' thigh, teasingly tracing it towards his manhood. As she began to stroke it, she kissed along his jawline and neck earning strained gasps from Hans as he continued to finger her. A couple of pumps later, Anna stopped kissing his neck and whispered, "I'm ready." Hans hastily laid down on the bed as Anna held onto his shoulders, softly moaning as he guided his dick into her. When he was mostly inside of her, he took a hold of her hips and began bouncing her on his cock, eliciting loud gasps and moans of pleasure from Anna.

She was practically jumping with pleasure as Hans' finger brushed against her clit, teasing her. 

"Oh Hans~" She gasped as she placed a hand on his freckled chest to steady herself.

Hans let out a breathy laugh as he took both of her hands into his, reaching up to kiss her. "What do you need, Anna?" He asked as he continued pumping into her.

"Hans please," She cried, as he hit a certain spot in her that made her shake and cling to him.

Hans snaked a hand down between them and began rubbing her clit again. Soon, she was coming on Hans' cock. Her moans growing louder and louder until Hans kissed her again as she squirmed from her orgasm. Her release triggered Hans and came inside her grunting and holding her tight again before they both fell back onto the bed.

Hans didn't let go, he couldn't. He waited until Anna dosed off and brushed her aside as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 

 

Anna was awakened from an hour long, post-coital nap by Hans kissing her, her cheeks, her temple, her forehead, her neck and freckled shoulders. She giggled, her voice sounded tired.

"Anna..." He whispered gently before placing a kiss into the crook of her neck. "You're gonna hate me."

Anna let out a confused laugh. "What? No I won't," She said, leaning her head back to look at Hans, but he wouldn't look her in the eye.

She grew concerned and sat up. "Hans, what's wrong?" She asked, holding onto his shoulder. 

He still wouldn't meet her eye, instead he looked past her towards the window as he rubbed his neck. "Anna, I don't know how to say this..." He trailed off, his voice was calm.

"Did something happen while you were out earlier?" Anna asked, trying to figure out what was bothering Hans. 

"No, well, I'm just going to say it." Hans said, finally meeting her eyes. 

"Anna, I killed you."

Her hand retracted from his shoulder, it froze at her chest. "Excuse me?" 

"The car crash in Arendelle. You must of been on your way home. I was tired and-and drunk and driving to the city for a business meeting. It was icy, I was speeding and I must have hit you." He blurted out. 

It pained Hans to watch Anna piece everything in her head. 

"That was you?" She asked, her voice breaking. She couldn't tell if she wanted to punch him or never look at him again.

"Anna, I love you, but I think there is a mistake. I'm not sure if I'm suppose to be in the Good Place." Hans said, moving closer to her. "I couldn't keep it from you anymore, after last night I realized what had happened." 

Anna began to shake her head 'no' as she moved to get out of bed. Hans reached for her arms but she brushed him away. "Don't touch me." She snapped, grabbing her clothes and running towards the bathroom.

"Anna wait!" Hans pleaded as he wrapped the sheet around his waist and moved to the bathroom door, gently knocking on it.

He could hear muffled crying. Anna cleaned herself up from their 'love-making' as fast as she could as tears stained her face and clothes as she threw the on as fast as she could.

"Anna.." Hans mumbled through the locked door. "Please, we can talk about this."

"Go away!" Anna shouted, as she cried through her hands.

"Anna, we really should talk, please, we can work this out." He continued to beg.

She threw open the door, nearly hitting him in the face with it and slipped past him.

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to hear your voice. I can't even look at your face." She said, stomping towards the stairs. 

"Anna wait, please don't tell Olaf, please!" Hans begged as he ran downstairs after her, almost tripping on the sheet. 

"Don't tell me what to do, you don't belong here." She coldly reputed, running out the front door, making sure to slam it in his face. 

Anna treaded down the street, wiping the tears from her eyes as she passed the other neighbors, she couldn't look them in the eyes either. But, the further she went, the more she calmed down. However, she was stilly angry and upset, she just couldn't let it show here. At one point she passed Olaf who loudly greeted her but she shook her head.

"Not right now, Olaf, I have to be somewhere." She replied. But she wasn't sure where to go, everywhere was crowded. 

She kept walking until she found herself by the lake, deserted except for her. She found a spot near the shore and sat down in a huff, grabbing the nearest small stone and heaving it into the lake with all her strength before she broke down crying again.

Anna felt so conflicted. For weeks she waited for her soulmate, happy to see all the other neighbors with their soulmates together in harmony. She passed almost every day, daydreaming about him, of what he'd be like, what he looked like, his passions and hobbies. When Hans came to the door, she never felt so right about anything. When he took her virginity, she thought for sure he was always the one. 

Now she never felt so remorseful. 

He took her life away, her family, her beloved job. God, to think of the life she could have had on Earth. The blond boy that flirted with her the day she died, who slipped her his number. Her sister, Elsa, even though they weren't as close as they used to be, Anna cherished her and hoped one day Elsa would open up to her.

All of that taken away from her. 

Of course Anna was happy in the Good Place. She had began to make friends and do things she never could before. But how could she stay here with Hans tainting it, tainting her?

She didn't know what to do with Hans. Sure, she could tell Olaf but then he'd be sent to the Bad Place.  _He belongs there._ But what if they were really soulmates? She'd be alone in the Good Place.

Anna groaned in frustration. It had only been a day an a half since they'd known each other. What if he was faking the entire time?

She stayed at the lake for hours, contemplating. She was so busy, she hadn't noticed the stone she threw in returned by her side. 

It was dark now, the Good Place moon was at a crescent. The white sliver looked like a sadistic smile looking down at Anna, enjoying the chaos that was going on in her head.

Slowly, she stood up. Still unsure of what she would do about Hans, she began walking back to the townhouse.

The street was deserted, everyone was somewhere else. The wind whispered gentle past Anna as she kicked leaves away from her. 

As she aimlessly walked through town square a piece of paper fluttered towards her. She caught it, thinking Olaf wouldn't be very happy with someone polluting in the 'Perfect Neighborhood'.

Anna was about to throw it into a trash can before she turned it over.

There was a note.

Her eyes widened as she read the sentence over and over again.

 **"i know about hans"** it read, in bad handwriting. 

Anna looked around the neighborhood, hoping to find the writer. No one was around.

She looked back at the paper, her hands shaking now.

"What the fork?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHHHHHH. I'm putting some little cameos from The Good Place show, which is amazing and I am so excited for Season 3! Especially Kristen Bell, I love her character in The Good Place and she is amazing for voicing Anna. Thanks for reading!


End file.
